Natsuki
by Musicecesic
Summary: Tsuna and Haru have a child which is the next boss! Natsuki gathers her guardians and a new story unfolds!
1. Natsuki

"Ah." The female voice said as she sat on a sofa. "Uncle Reborn's training was harsh as usual." The girl had short dark brown hair with a piece hanging down the middle of her face. Oddly she had orange eyes which no one else had. She was wearing dark pants with running shoes and a loose orange shirt. Suddenly a hand was on her head as a familiar voice spoke. "Natsuki now you know how your dad felt."

"Oh hey Mom! Yeah I know how Dad feels. I have a feeling he won't ease up even though my birthday's soon!" She started to rub her shoulders and sighed. Miura Haru was looking down at her daughter. Haru giggled a little and smiled.

"Your Dad wants you in his office. Birthday stuff maybe?"

"Ok Mom I'll be going now." Natsuki got up slowly and left leaving a smiling Haru. Not watching where she was going she bumped into a familiar face. "Oof!"

"Oh Natsuki are you alright?"

"Ah Uncle Hayato how are you today? Is Dad still in his office?"

"I'm fine. Yeah I just saw him."

"Thanks Uncle Hayato!" She walked away and made her way to Tsuna's office. When she got there she knocked loudly. "Hey Dad I'm here!" Natsuki walked in and saw Tsuna looking out of the window of his office. "Ah Natsuki you're here." He smiled and looked at her.

"Mom said you wanted me."

"Ah yes. I think it's time we gather your own guardians."


	2. Storm,Rain and Sun!

Chapter 2: Storm, Rain and Sun!

"Really Dad?!" Natsuki was absolutely excited. Unlike her father, she was excited to be the 11th generation of Vongola. Well more proud than anything. She had already met a couple friends at school which would be best suited for guardians. Which means.. "There's more people I don't know?"

He shrugged. "Yes you already know Lavina, Mizuko and Hideo which are the roles of Storm, Rain and Sun."

"So when do I get to meet the others?"

"At your birthday party. You're turning 14 when I was your age I had guardians."

"Ah I have to wait another week?! Can't I meet now?"

"No they're in Japan plus it'll be like a little birthday present."

Natsuki was a little disappointed. Waiting a _whole_ week? "Okay. I'll be going now Dad."

"Be careful Natsuki."

**One week later**

"Finally I get to meet the others!" Natsuki jumped full of energy and excitement.

"YEAH! I GET MEET THE OTHERS! I'LL TEST THEIR STRENGTH!" A boy 15 years old with short dark brown hair almost black punched the air. He was the second child of Rhoyei and Hana named Hideo. "Dad says they're really strong too Natsuki!"

Suddenly a hand came behind his hand and smacked him. "SHUT UP FOR ONCE WILL YOU? YOU WON'T BE TESTING ANYONES STRENGTH YOU IDIOT!" With a pissed off face she suddenly she looked towards Natsuki and smiled. "I'm excited too Natsuki." Her name was Lavina named after Hayato's mother and was the first born. She was very much like her father and was the same age as Natsuki. Her hair was the same color of silver and was long.

"Come on guys calm down." A girl with long black hair and golden eyes had her hands on Lavina's shoulders. Her name was Mizuko first born of Kyoko and Yamamoto. She was also in the same class as Lavina and Natsuki. The most level headed of the group and yet serious.

"HUUUUUUUUUH? Be calm with this_ idiot_ here?!" Lavina looked down at Hideo.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU LAVINA!" Hideo suddenly jumped up and looked at Lavina.

"BOTH OF YOU." Natsuki was clearly annoyed and looked at them both. "We have to show the others what it's like to be in the family! So show your good side damnit!"

"Fine." Lavina and Hideo said in unison.

"Everyone we only have about two hours so get dressed. Ok?"

Everyone cleared out and Natsuki was last. "Good job Boss." A voice came behind her. "Hm?" She turned around to see Reborn on the sofa sitting. He had grown up and was now in his adult form. "Uncle Reborn. Are you coming to the party later?"

Reborn got up and started walking her way. "Yes I'm bring Bianchi too. So be good at the party." He patted her shoulder and walked away.

Natsuki smiled and walked to her room thinking of what she should wear.

* * *

Meaning of the names:

Natsuki - Summer and hope.

Mizuko – Water child

Hideo- Splendid man

Lavina – Avalanche


	3. Party time

I deleted it and fixed it again.

* * *

Natsuki was walking through the hallways to meet the others. She was barely able to hold in her excitement. September 10th her 14th birthday. Her outfit was a white under shirt, orange tie, and black coat with a black skirt white socks and black boots. Successfully dressed she thought.

She went into a large room where they would have the party. A orange banner was hanging in the middle of the room it read _"Happy 14__th__ birthday Natsuki."_ Food was lined up on huge tables looking at how many seats there were she miscalculated on how many were coming. Her best guess was that Uncle Dino, Varia,maybe Shimon and 9th were coming.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Excited are you?" She turned around to see a familiar blonde head man. "Uncle Dino! I'm glad you came."

"Why would I miss my adorable little nieces birthday?" Natsuki knew Dino wasn't her blood relative but she loved the idea of it. Since Dino was still calling Tsuna his little brother.

"Is Romario and the rest of the family coming too?"

"Yeah something about not wanting me to embarrass myself."

Natsuki looked at him dumbfounded. After all these years he _still _hadn't figured it out. "Hey Uncle Dino." Natsuki poked his arm. Dino looked down at her. "We better be prepared incase Varia comes." He started to laugh nervously.

"Haha. Yeah they haven't changed at all. Hey I'm going to go greet your dad. See you." Natsuki watched him walk away and decided to look for the others. "Geez where did Lavina and the others go they'll be late!"

Suddenly she heard screaming which sounded awfully familiar. "WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU WALK IN YOU DUMBASS?" Natsuki cringed from the loudness. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! WHO'D WANNA SEE YOU LIKE THAT?" She finally realized who it was and took off running. "GUYS WHAT THE HE-" She was cut off Lavina was on her bed with only her skirt and bra on Hideo was standing there he obviously walked in on Lavina changing. Both were screaming with red faces until finally Lavina threw a shoe at him. "LEAVE OR I'LL KICK YOU WHERE YOU NEED IT MOST!" He dodged it easily and ran out.

"U-um.. Lavina?" She jerked around with a fully red face and pissed off face. "THAT DUMBASS WALKED IN ON ME CHANGING NATSUKI FIRE HIM!" She suddenly put on her shirt with lighting fast speed and went into her bathroom. "I have a feeling this'll be a fun birthday.."

Walking out she found Hideo in a corner with a red face. "I won't fire you Hideo." He turned around and quietly said. "I was gonna tell her to hurry up. Now I seem like a pervert." She started to giggle. "I doubt she'll hold it against you. Let's wait for her and leave."

Walking down the hallway Lavina was still blushing Natsuki decided to stand in between the two so they wouldn't argue. They had found Mizuko on their way and were walking to where the party was. She paid attention to their outfits. Mizuko was wearing one like Natsuki but had a blue tie and thigh high socks and regular black dress shoes. Lavina had a red tie with her jacket unbuttoned and bracelets up her arms wearing her favorite pair of boots. Hideo had a yellow tie black pants and dress shoes. They actually looked like they were the 11th generation.

They finally arrived and opened the door. No surprise Varia was actually there. "Still the same Varia eh?" Suddenly Squalo turned around and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRASH." He went back to trying to stab Fran with Bel's help of course. Suddenly out of no where Lussuria popped out and grabbed her hands.

"Happy birthday Natsuki! Make sure you open my present first ok?" He looked absolutely excited and it made her worry about what it was. "No promises Lussuria." She giggled.

"Aw. Ok! I hope you like it. Oh my you three look so much like your parents! Is that you Hideo? My you've grown so much! You look so handsome like your father."

Hideo looked a little stunned. "Really? Never really paid attention but thanks."

"Let's party guys!" Natsuki screamed.


	4. Unexpected

Natsuki started to run around greeting everyone. Varia, Shimon, and 9th was there. She looked a little disappointed Grandpa Iemitsu and Grandma Nana weren't there. Lavina walked over to dad which was currently leaning against a wall near Tsuna and Haru. Reborn and Bianchi were sitting at the table talking about something. Hideo and Ryohei were currently trying to fight Lussuria with Yamamoto trying to call them down. Mizuko was asking Squalo about swords. Bel was throwing his knives at Fran.

She sighed and sat down at the end of the table. When suddenly she heard someone kick open the door. "Dear why'd you have to kick open the door?" a high pitched voice asked. "That's how a man does it Nana!" She turned around quick to see Grandpa Iemitsu and Nana at the doors.

Over the years Iemitsu and Nana aged with a few more wrinkles and gray hair everywhere. They still had their blonde and brown but gray was the main color. Nana had known about the mafia a couple years before Natsuki was born. Tsuna started to walk up to his parents.

"Geez Dad why'd you kick open the door?" He asked and sighed.

"You sound more like your mother everyday." Iemitsu just started to grin like an idiot.

"So Mom how have you been?" Tsuna and Nana started to talk about random things until Natsuki walked up there.

"Geez Grandpa you're late every year!" Iemitsu grabbed her and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"My dear Granddaughter how have you been!?" She tried to speak 'help me.' Which was completely useless until Tsuna pried him off. She was let go and was gasping for breath.

"I- I was fine until y-you almost killed me!" Nana's turned next but she hugged her softly with that kind smile she asked "How have you been?" Iemitsu looked defeat for a moment while Tsuna smiled.

"Ah you know training I swear I think Uncle Reborn's trying to kill me. Ah Dad where's the other guardians you were talking about?" On cue _again _mist started to form beside Tsuna.

"You're here Mukuro , Chrome. I actually didn't think you'd come."

"Of course we would Boss." When it cleared Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro were stand there with someone else. He was taller than Natsuki by a couple inches. His hair was a dark purple like Chrome and had the same eyes. Like the others he dress up also. With a white undershirt, purple tie, black coat, with dress pants and shoes. She started to notice another appearing. She had long violet hair and was wearing the exact clothing as the boy but with a skirt and boots.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two. How are you Jun, Tsubaki?"

Jun the boy looked at him nervously and mumbled "I'm fine." While the girl Tsubaki looked off in the opposite direction. She only stared at Tsuna and Tsubaki trying to take in her surroundings. You could tell she did was nervous. Natsuki stepped up with a smile. "I'm Natsuki. Nice to meet you Jun and Tsubaki." She reached out to shake hands. Nervously he shook her hand. When she offered it to Tsubaki she just stared. Chrome looked at Tsubaki "Tsubaki manners." Tsubaki stopped staring and shook her hand.

"I need to get the others." She ran off to get Mizuko,Hideo, and Lavina. Mizuko was trying to finish her conversation with Squalo and Hideo was trying to knock out Lussuria _still_. Lavina only walked behind her grabbing him by the collar. "Idiot." Lavina muttered quietly.

They all started to talk to Jun and Tsubaki. After a little bit Natsuki she'd figured Tsubaki wouldn't be in the family. She didn't have motivation. Chrome mentioned they were twins and Jun was an illusionist. She knew martial arts like Mukuro.

After some time talking they all went to eat. Huge amounts of food was on the tables. Varia was taking all the meat while Gokudera was yelling at them. After they were down they ate cake the chefs made sure to make a lot since Varia was here. Lavina started yelling since people were trying to get the first slice before Natsuki. She just grinned and said it doesn't matter.

She was excited for this last moment of the party. _Present time. _All the gifts were amazing she thought. From Varia she got black fingerless gloves with a golden crest on top. Shimon, Dino, and Reborn gave her a little money. Dino even promised a sparring match sometime. 9th bought her new undershirts and coats much to her liking. Iemitsu had given her dying will pills which completely caught her off guard. Tsuna was completely surprised too. Nana had knitted her a sweater when it's still Summer. Hideo, Mizuko, and Lavina all pitched in to get her a new knife. It's blade was black with a red handle.

The last gift was the best of them all. Tsuna reached into her coat pocket and brought out a box. It was orange with black designs. Natsuki stared and didn't believe what he had gotten her. A box weapon? "D-DAD IS THAT A BOX WEAPON?!" He smiled and nodded a yes. Everyone was surprised at the weapon. He scratched the side of his head nervously. "Um well I thought it'd be better to get used to it. I mean Sky Boxes are very fragile so I thought you should master it early." He put it in her hand and looked at her. "Take care of it ok? Just don't open it anytime soon." She nodded and looked excited at it. "Oh and this." He reached into his jacket again and brought out a orange ring.

At the end Natsuki yelled "Thank you very much everyone!"

Tsuna stood up and said loudly. "Everyone I still have something to say."

Natsuki was drinking some water when something caught her off guard. "Haru is pregnant." She spit out her water and started caughing. It looked like Lavina, Hideo , Mizuko had done the same thing. Fran started to look at everyone and said "Bel-senpai Decimo knocked his wife up."

Oh how good that party was.

* * *

I COULDN'T HELP IT. Anyway name translations:

Jun- Japanese unisex name meaning "obedient."

Tsubaki- Camellia flower.


	5. Training begins

Natsuki was still coughing after hearing those words. _Haru is pregnant_. Suddenly Ryohei got up "THE KIDS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! EXTREMELY STRONG WORDS!" Looking around she saw Mizuko, Lavina, and Hideo all looking down and trying to digest those words.

Iemitsu jumped up and ran over to Haru asking questions."How long? Is it a boy? A girl? Oh I hope it's a girl! I'll have another granddaughter to spoil! Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna!" By then he looked pretty annoyed and looked at him. Without him realizing he put his head on Haru stomach. "WHAT THE HELL DAD?" Tsuna knocked him off.

"I wanted to see if it would kick!" Iemitsu looked up at his son.

"It doesn't have legs yet!" Haru just smiled and looked at Natsuki. "You'll be a big sister." She jumped up and ran to Haru smiling. She looked at her stomach and smiled.

"YOSH! ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER! EVERYONE MUST BE EXTREMELY EXCITED!" Ryohei yelled at the top of is lungs and jumped up. Hideo joined his father and everyone was happy. Hana started yelling at the two. Xanxus murmured something like 'More trash for the family.' Gokudera and Lavina suddenly got up defending everyone. While Mizuko and Yamamoto was calming them down. Dino and Enma were talking to Tsuna about the baby while Mukuro had vanished and Jun started to talk to Natsuki.

**NEXT DAY**

Natsuki woke up to someone hitting her head. "What the?" She looked up to see Tsuna standing over her and kept poking her head. ''What do you want Dad?" In response he grabbed the blankets and yanked them off. "It's cold!"

"Now you're awake."

"Being around Uncle Reborn a lot turned you into him I think!" Tsuna started to laugh. While Natsuki just stared at him.

"Believe me I'm not like him at all. Now hurry and get dressed were training today." Tsuna turned around and left the room.

In about ten minutes Natsuki got changed. Wearing a red baggy shirt black pants with running shoes. She decided to wear the gloves Varia got her. She quickly put on her ring, got her box and brought her dying will pills. Walking out she saw Tsuna right next to the door. "So where do we begin?"

"Well for the dying will pills you need to build strength and stamina. We'll start with that first." They started walking down the hallways of the mansion heading towards the forest in the backyard.

"Okay. Say Dad when did you figure out Mom was pregnant?"

"Um about two weeks ago maybe?" He put his hand on his hand and ruffled his hair.

"Geez you guys could have told me!" Natsuki puffed up her face in annoyance.

He laughed a little. "You remind me of your Mom when we were your age."

"Really?" She tipped her head to the side a little.

"Yeah. When I took her on our first date she did that face you just made."

**Flashback **

"_Geez Tsuna-san! You should have told me earlier!" Haru puffed her face up in annoyance. "Haru's been waiting for forever! Haru always lo-" Haru was caught off guard with a kiss by Tsuna. 'Tsuna-san. . Is kissing Haru.' She let her eyes close and opened them when Tsuna backed away._

"_Sorry Haru I took a long time thanks for waiting." Haru started blushing 10 shades of red. "Hahi?" Tsuna just smiled and Haru hugged him.  
"I love you Tsuna-san."_

"_I love you too Haru."_

Natsuki gaped at her father. "Wow. I didn't know Dad was such a playboy."

Tsuna turned at her and blushed. "I-I'm not! I really loved Haru! I still do too." He looked sheepishly at the ground. She started laughing.

"Uncle Reborn was right. You get embarrassed easily." Putting her hands behind her head she started smiling. He just looked at the ground and sighed.

"What did you think of Jun?" Tsuna asked when he finally stopped blushing.

"He's really nice. Timid but nice Chrome seemed that way too."

"Yeah. Chrome's always been liked that. He'll open up slowly. Oh by the way they'll be staying at the mansion."

"I see. Well I'll get the others to train with him! Like a guardians training."

"I've been meaning to ask Natsuki. When your basic training is out of the way would you like to stay in Japan for a while? I mean you use to live there until you were about 8."

She jerked her head towards him and almost gave herself whiplash. _'It's been a while since I've been there.' _"Like living there with Grandpa and Grandma I mean yeah I would love to! But would the others come?" She stopped at the door before they could go outside.

"If they wanted to they can. I thought it would be good to go there. Maybe find the last two guardians. It's always possible Tsubaki will become one." Tsuna looked at the door. "I'll ask the others if they want to. It's been a while for them also. Let's go Natsuki."

**2 hours later**

"D-Dad how many more laps?" Natsuki had bruises everywhere and had some cuts in her pants and shirt. Her hair was a mess and even had a couple leaves in it. Good thing she wore those gloves or her hands would've been cut badly. She had currently been running in the forest working on her stamina and it was exhausting.

"You're done for the day. Good work." Tsuna had also ran with her but with less cuts and no bruises. Haru walked out with two bottles of water and first aid kit. Natsuki and Tsuna sat down on a bench trying to catch their breath. Haru sat in front of her and started wrapping and bandaging her arms and legs.

"What were you two doing? It's been a while since I've seen Tsuna with so many cuts." Haru asked with worry in her voice.

"It's alright Haru. I need to build Natsuki's stamina up so she can go into dying will mode."

When Haru was done she handed them water and started fixing Tsuna up. "Thank you Mom. By the way Dad said I'll be able to live in Japan for a bit when my basic trainings done! I think I'll only go with the others though.."

"I was talking to your Dad about that actually. Grandpa and Grandma love the idea too. I think it would be great if you guys had a break."

"I'm definitely in." Said a voice that came from the house.

"Me too! Maybe meet some strong opponents!" Someone said loudly.

"I wouldn't mind.. I was there actually until yesterday anyway." A timid voice said.

"It'd be nice to go back for a while."

Natsuki turned to see Lavina, Hideo, Mizuko, Jun and Tsubaki standing there.

"Everyone really?" She said looking surprised at the others they all nodded.

"But of course we'll need to finish basic training also." Lavina said with a smirk.

"New goal! Finish training then move to Japan!" Hideo screamed.


	6. Arriving in Japan

**One month later**

"Guys we've finally finished basic training!" Natsuki jumped up from excitement. After 6 years she'll _finally _go back to Japan. "That reminds me! Dad said we're going to Namimori middle school our parent's old school."

Lavina looked at Natsuki and grinned. "Supposedly we'll meet your Dad's cloud guardian. Well at some time maybe." Hideo jumped up and looked at Lavina.

"Maybe I should join the boxing club! Dad use to be the Captain!" She just grunted at the idea of _him _being _captain. _"If you feel like it, Hideo."

Mizuko was looking out the window of Natsuki's room. "It's been about 6 year's right? We all came here together and were leaving together. It's nostalgic really." She looked towards the others with a smile. "Thank you guys for being my friends. I'm glad we met Jun and Tsubaki too." Jun and Tsubaki both smiled. Over the month they both opened up a lot more.

Lavina looked at Mizuko "Geez Mizuko don't be so sappy. We're Natsuki's guardians we gotta stay cool." Hideo laughed at Lavina. "Pfft you being cool? Lavina-! HAHAHA Oh my stomachs cramping." Before he could say another word Lavina punched him in the stomach. She had a dark aura and said "Did that help your stomach?" Over the month all of them built their stamina. Each of them even had a box weapon.

Mizuko walked over to Lavina and held her back. "Calm down Lavina." Lavina got out of her hold and walked away. "Tch." Natsuki immediately started laughing.

"I thought maybe we had matured but we didn't. That reminds me We're leaving tomorrow right? Well she should get some rest." Natsuki looked at her clock. "It's already 12:00 at night. Everyone as your boss I order you to get sleep!" Natsuki put her feet on the table in her room and did a triumph pose. They all looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter even Tsubaki was. "Seriously guys go to bed." As they cleared out Mizuko turned around and quietly said. "Thank you."

**Next day **

Everyone was at the airport today all dress comfortably and eager to go. Hideo and Ryohei were hugging each other dramatically with Hana staring at them. Mizuko, Yamamoto, and Kyoko were saying goodbyes. Chrome and Mukuro came to say bye to the twins. Lavina and Gokudera made a promise to protect their bosses. Which didn't surprise anyone.

"Hey Dad I'll make sure to come back before the baby's born okay? Make sure to text me when you know if it's a boy or girl." Tsuna hugged her tightly.

"I forgot to tell you! Reborn and Bianchi are already there. I told him to keep up your training while you're there. I asked Hibari to watch over you at school be safe. Say hi to Grandpa and Grandma ok?"

"Roger that!" Haru then hugged Natsuki. "Mom, Dad I love you. Be careful okay?" With that they all noticed they had to get on the plane. Before boarding they all turned around and waved. Natsuki turned around and pointed at her dad yelling. "When I get back I'll be as strong you Dad!" He looked at her a little shocked and yelled back. "I'm sure you will!" With that future 11th and her guardians were off.

**12 hours later**

"We're here!" Everyone screamed loudly. They were currently in Tokyo an hour away from Namimori. "Natsuki!" She turned around to see Bianchi and Reborn. "We're here to pick you guys up. You ready?" Natsuki smiled big and said "You bet!"

About an hour later they went to Mizuko's grandpa's house. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto aged just like Nana and Iemitsu. When they walked in they were surprised to see Iemitsu and Nana talking to Tsuyoshi about something. Mizuko ran over to him and hugged him. "Grandpa it's been forever!" Tsuyoshi was surprised by the sudden hug and realized who it was.

"Mizuko! I could hardly recognize you! You've grown so much!"

Once they were all settled he started making sushi for everyone. Natsuki looked down at her food and smiled. "It's been a while since I've said this but.. Thanks for the food!" She clapped her hands together and started eating.

After eating she grinned "It's been so long since I've eaten sushi! Good as ever! Say grandpa we're starting school tomorrow right? Iemitsu was still eating so he just nodded with a big grin.

"It's been a while since we've had to wear a uniform to school hasn't it?"

Mizuko looked at her plate and thought about it. "Yeah it has Mom said the uniform hasn't changed since she was in school. I really can't wait though we get to meet new people."

Soon after they left since it was almost 9:00 and they had to get up early the next morning. Mizuko was staying with her grandpa, Hideo was staying with his grandparents, Jun and Tsubaki were staying with old friends of Mukuro's and Lavina was stay with Natsuki.

**Next morning**

"Natsuki! Lavina! Breakfest Is ready!" Nana yelled up to the girls who were upstairs. They both came down in their uniform. Kyoko was right about it not changing a bit. Lavina and Natsuki were wearing white undershirts, red bowtie, dark brown skirt and a navy blue vest. Natsuki was wearing white kneesocks with her brown dress shoes with her box in her bag. She decided to wear her gloves and ring along with it. Lavina was wearing boots and bracelets covering her wrists.

They finished breakfest and left early. On their way they saw Mizuko. She was wearing the same thing but with thigh high black socks with black dress shoes. When they were almost there Hideo ran into them. He looked exactly like his father in his outfit. Well without the bandages wrapping his hands and arms. When they were in front of the gate Jun and Tsubaki were running towards them.

"Everyone's here now." Natsuki said. "Let's go guys! Time to find which class we're in."


	7. School

Natsuki and the others started making their way to the teachers lounge. There they'll get their class schedules and figure out where their homeroom is. On the way to the lounge they kept hearing people murmuring. Some were saying how cute or hot they looked. While some said they looked dangerous and they had a bag aura.

"Natsuki you hear them talking about us?" Lavina whispered into her ear.

Natsuki sighed loudly causing some to back up. "Looks like we're the center of these dumb rumors interesting." Out of nowhere a guy walked up to them. He was taller than Hideo he looked pretty strong as well.

"Eh. You girls are pretty cute. Why not come and play with me for a bit? These guys look like chumps." He reached down to grab Natsuki when she swatted away his hand. Everyone around them started to whisper saying _'Did you see what she did?!'_. "Hey don't be shy girl."

She sighed clearly annoyed of him. "Can we get through? Were transfers and need to go to the teacher lounge." When she tried to walk around him he quickly grabbed her arm and squeezed. "Do you mind? I'm not here to play with some pervert like _you." _He looked down at her pissed off with a vein poking out. He reached down to punch her which she dodged. She grabbed his arm and kicked his legs from underneath him causing him to fall.

"Let's go guys. Don't want to be late on the first day do we?" Natsuki turned around and smiled. Everyone around them started to whisper and wonder how the _hell _she did that. Especially when she was the shortest of them all!

When they got to the lounge their schedule was pretty much the same for everyone. Except Hideo being a year older they had no classes with him. "Wow we're all in the same class never thought that would happen."

The teacher looked at Natsuki for a bit and gasped. "Y-you're Tsunayoshi Sawada's child aren't you?!" Natsuki looked surprised while most of the teachers looked at her.

"Does my Dad have a reputation that bad?" She started to laugh while the teachers just stared. Suddenly she looked at the rest of them. "You're Yamamoto Takeshi's, you're Gokudera Hayato's, Chrome Dokuro's and you're Ryohei Sasagawa!"

Lavina just looked at the teacher dumbfounded. "D-Do our parents have that bad of a reputation?" The teacher kinda nodded at the question. "GEEZ IM TALKING TO DAD LATER!"

"Y-You yell just like him." Lavina looked at her and started to blush. "Sorry Sensei."

"Well you guys have a good day." She then looked at them worried. "Please don't destroy school property like your parents." All of them looked at her and started laughing.

Natsuki was the first to speak. "Sensei I'm going to admit we're a lot like our parents but I never heard their middle school teachers would remember them. We'll do our best thank you sensei." She smiled and looked at the others and left.

"Geez who would've thought they had records here." They all started laughing again. "Why are we so surprised I mean it's _them_ after all!" Hideo looked at the clock on the wall. "I better go class is starting soon." Hideo starting walking down the hallway and turned around. "See you guys at lunch!" He waved bye and left.

"Class 1-B. We're here guys. Now we wait for the teacher to call us in."

"Everyone today we have five transfer students please greet them. Everyone you can come in!" They all walked in and stood in front of everyone then bowed.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sawada Natsuki."

"I'm Gokudera Lavina."

"Nice to meet you I'm Yamamoto Mizuko."

"I'm Rokudo Jun this is my twin Rokudo Tsubaki."

Everyone immediately started whispering about how hot or cute and started to remember the incident earlier in the hallway. Natsuki then stood straight and spoke. "We're all friends and came here from Italy. We all moved when we were young." A boy in the front row looked at them.

"Why did you all move at the same time?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"Our parents are all business partners and moved to Italy for a company." Tsubaki said quickly.

"Surprised Sawada got that far in his life." The teacher said quietly but Natsuki heard it. She turned towards him obviously pissed off at this damn teacher.

"Sensei, were you just bad mouthing my father?" She asked with a creepy smile and dark aura. "He's very successful in life. More successful than a _damn_ teacher." She covered her mouth on the last part and he didn't quite hear it.

"What was the Sawada? I didn't quite hear you." Natsuki looked at him with a innocent face and giggled. "Oh nothing Sensei you must be hearing things. By the way where do we sit?" He pointed towards the back were five chairs were open. "Thank you." She could tell he was pissed at what she had said. Which made her smirk the rest of the gang was trying to contain their laughter. Lavina nudged her a bit whispering "Nice one." She pretended to be shocked.

Through class they all seemed pretty bored. Being in the Vongola family meant you were ahead in your studies. So they pretty much knew this already. The teacher tried to pull one on Natsuki by asking her a question in math. She went up to the board and wrote down the answer quickly so she could sit down as fast as possible.

He gaped at her and how fast she did it. "Is it wrong _Sen-sei_?" Once again the innocent act was up. He shook his head no while Jun tried not to laugh. Lavina had to put her head on the desk not to bust out laughing like an idiot. Tsubaki and Mizuko just sat and smiled.

At the end they all started heading towards P.E. According to the schedule Hideo's was just about to end so they hurried as fast as they could. The girls uniform were red track pants, red track coat and a plain gray shirt. The boys was the same but the main color was blue. When they walked into the gym they found Hideo arguing with the teacher about a broken rule in volleyball. Apparently a guy had touch the net and aimed for someone's head. The teacher said he didn't see it so it doesn't matter.

Lavina walked over to Hideo and hit the back of his head. "Idiot just listen to Sensei." She grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "We'll watch and if he does it again you'll have witnesses." He shook his head and went back to his position.

Hideo was right everytime he hit it it was aimed for the kids head. They all caught him next time so he was thrown out of the game. The rest of the day was a blur and they were tired. Studying in Japan was different than Italy and exhausting.

On the way home they all headed separate ways. Lavina was looking at the ground and spoke to Natsuki. "Hey Natsuki. I was thinking what kind of weapon should I focus on using? I'm kinda stuck on that." She looked pretty serious too in the past they brought it up but never really tried to think. After a couple of minutes Natsuki stopped and looked at her.

"The storm attribute is disintegration and fast attacks. What comes to mind first is a gun. Maybe you can get Reborn to train you he won't be against it probably. Your box weapon is a fast animal too."

Lavina looked at her for a moment and looked at the sky. "I'll ask Reborn later then. You should think more about your weapon too. Try and get something flexible."

On their way home they walked in silence. _Flexible eh?_


	8. An encounter

For the rest of the walk home the girls were quiet. Natsuki was think about her own weapon that she'll have to use. A whip was out of the question since when she was younger she accidently hit Dino with it. He was trying to teach her with ultimately failed. She liked using knives she even got one for her birthday. That was out soon though since it was a little too close-combat to her liking.

They suddenly stopped when they heard shouting. They turned to their left to see about 5 thugs huddled around something. They could see someone on the ground barely moving.

A boy maybe about their age was lying on the ground. You could see the fear in his eyes. He had a cut on his cheek with dirt everywhere on him. His white collared shirt was full of cuts and his pants were covered in grime. His black hair was tangled and matted. The boy looked up at them with wide eyes obviously wanting to be saved.

_** Flashback**_

_"You still refer to yourself as third-person? Not to mention you're all stuck up since you're the next Vongola boss!" A boy and two girls were cowering over Natsuki. She went to the mafia-school in Italy and was in 4__th__ grade. _

_ "Natsuki is not stuck up! You're all just mean!" Natsuki stood up and looked at them. Before she could do anything the boy pushed her down again. When she was trying to get up again he stepped on her hand._

_ "Ow! Get off you meanie!" She was surprised to see him suddenly fall over. Two more girls were beside Natsuki. One was looking at her hand which was thankfully not broken._

_ "Oi. I can't sit by and let my boss get bullied can I?" Lavina was standing over her looking at the kids. She suddenly punched the kids and they ran off. _

_ "Are you okay, Natsuki?" She started to cry. Mizuko was bandaging her hand while Lavina looked worried. "You may be the next boss but you're our friend ok?"_

_ Later they got one heck of a scolding. Lavina was praised by her father but Tsuna quickly told her not to hit bullies._

Natsuki was absolutely _pissed _and _annoyed_. Thugs kept coming out of everywhere today. She taped one's shoulder. "Hey leave him alone." He suddenly jerked around to see the two girls giving death glares.

"Huuh? Whaddya gonna do about it you little bitch?" Without hesitation she quickly punched him in the face and jumped over to the kid. He got up again and started charging towards her with a knife. She jerked around and kneed him in the stomach making him fall over holding it.

Lavina started walking over there cracking her knuckles. "Oi leave the kid alone will you?" She looked at the remaining four. "You act all big and bad but you're just cowards. Picking on kids when they look helpless?" She punched the nearest one in the face and he was quickly knocked over. "Come on punks." Lavina teased them with her hand and had a smirk on her face.

The boy was left there speechless. Two girls _his_ age had beaten down 5 guys who were just beating him. He quickly got up and bowed. "Thank you so much! I would've died if you hadn't stepped in!" Natsuki kneed in front of him and smiled.

"No need to thank us. Come on you're going to my house. We need to fix those injurys. My grandma will fix your clothes too." Lavina was a couple feet back taking out her phone and calling Reborn about the situation. She called the cops next telling them about the situation. They stayed a couple minutes after to answer questions and left.

"You guys don't have to do all this for me.. I could just go home." Natsuki stopped and turned around holding out her index finger and swinging it around.

"Well to bad you're injured and probably hungry. It's decided you'll stay for dinner too!" When he heard that he looked at her stupefied. "By the way what's your name kid?" He looked at her than looked at the ground and mumbled something. Natsuki and Lavina could barely hear it. "Huh? Say it louder!"

He looked up at her again. "Yasushi.. Itou Yasushi. What's yours?" Yasushi looked nervous. You could tell her wasn't used to being around people. To make it worse he was with two girls!

Lavina looked at him with an emotionless face. "Gokudera Lavina nice to meet you.'' She looked at Natsuki which had a bright smile again.

"I'm Sawada Natsuki! Do you go to school around here Yasushi-kun?" She started walking off again while the two followed her.

"I go to Namimori Middle. I didn't go today since I had a fever earlier."

"Ah cool we just transferred there today! Maybe we're in the same class!" She turned and smiled then continued to walk. When they reached the Sawada residence Iemistu raced out of the door and hugged Natsuki.

"My dear granddaughter! Reborn told us what happened are you hurt anywhere!? You made grandpa worry about you!" Natsuki pushed him off gasping for air.

"I'm fine Grandpa! Geez worry more about Yasushi-kun here he's the injured person!" Natsuki turned around to see a terrified Yasushi.

"Ah you were the one they talked about!" He wrapped an arm around Yasushi and walked him into the house. "I'll treat your injuries and get you some more clothes! Nana when he changes will you sew his clothes?"

They both walked in took off their shoes and headed to their room. They quickly changed into comfy clothes and headed downstairs. Yasushi was already there being treated. "Thank you Sawada-san. I hate being a burden like this."

"Nonsense! Lots of people get beat up! Please call me Iemitsu Yasushi-kun!" When they were done Nana was already done with dinner. They all walked to the kitchen. Yasushi was quietly following behind nervous.

"Thanks for the food!" They all said in unison.

Natsuki started to space out looking at her food. Still trying to think of the weapon she should use. Then suddenly she noticed her rice was gone. Doing a double-take she knew who stole her food. Putting her chopsticks down and glaring at Reborn.

"Why'd you take my food Reborn?!"

He smirked. "That's what happens when you don't focus." She looked at her Grandma.

"Can I get more Grandma you better not steal it again Reborn!"

Yasushi was intrigued they did this during dinner. He suddenly started to laugh when Reborn stole it _again_. Everyone looked at him. "Aw man now Yasushi-kuns laughing too!"

"It's not that it's just it's not so lively at my home. My mom would probably start yelling if I acted like that." She could tell he was less nervous.

Nana suddenly got an idea. "Come over anytime you want Yasushi-kun! You're always welcome." He tensed up at the response and looked at his plate full of food. _This is how a home should be_.

Later on he left still feeling happy about his encounter.


	9. Attack!

"Ah." The little brown haired girl signed as she laid down on her bed. "Today was exhausting neh, Lavina?" She turned on her side to see Lavina looking straight at her. Lavina made a small grunt as a response. Deciding to call her parents she reached for her phone. Lavina was doing the same.

"Hey Mom! How are you guys? Missing me yet?"

_"Natsuki? Ah! We both miss you a lot! How was your first day?" _Haru answered the phone before Tsuna she sounded excited to finally hear from her. It was great to hear her Mom's voice. It was somehow reassuring.

"It was good. One of the sensei's started bad-mouthing Dad! Geez Mom did you know they all have a record here? When we were on our way home we had to save a kid cause he was about to be killed! Those punks don't know what happened!"

_"Eh!? You fought on your first day?! Natsuki! And wait they have records? I'm going to have to talk to your dad." _Natsuki felt that Haru was making a creepy smile.

"Haha. So how is Italy so far?" She laughed nervously and tried to change the subject.

"_Fine kind of boring without you everyone's still lively though." _Haru sighed quietly but she could still hear it. Natsuki giggled a little and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Mom imMa go now it's almost 10:00 here and I have school tomorrow. Say 'Hi' to Dad for me will you?"

_"Of course! Don't get in a fight though."_ She heard Haru sigh again before hanging up.

After her Mother hung up she did the same. She put her phone beside her bed and set her alarm clock. _Hopefully tomorrow won't be crazy like today. _

**Next morning**

_**Beep beep beep **_

"Five more minutes Lavina." The girl said covering her head with a blanket.

"No." A white haired girl suddenly threw the blankets off.

"COLD! Ok ok I'm up Lavina." She sat up straight stretching. "You and Dad are the same. Always throwing off my blankets." She got out of bed and started making her way to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, getting dressed and heading downstairs. "Good morning. Ah my gloves.." Fiddling with her gloves trying to fix them she walked into the kitchen.

"Natsuki, why do you wear those to school?" A curious Iemitsu asked while on the other end of the table drinking his coffee. Natsuki just simply yawned and looked at him.

"You never know what happens. Plus I love these gloves. Lussuria did a good job finding them." She smiled a little when she thought about it. They were weird and loud but had soft spots.

Lavina and Natsuki quickly ate their breakfest and headed out. "We'll be going now." As they were walking out Nana yelled after them. Turning around she was holding two bentos.

"I'm sure you two would rather eat these than school lunches." She walked up to them and handed them over. "Thank you Grandma!" They said in unison.

On the way they met up with Mizuko, Hideo, Jun, and Tsubaki. Natsuki started to explain what happened yesterday at school while they laughed. Suddenly Hideo started to yell.

"GOOD JOB NATSUKI, LAVINA! YOU HAVE PROVED YOUR STRENGTH!"

"Shut up idiot." Lavina murmured ignoring him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hideo yelled at her.

"Nothing." She pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Idiot."

"I DEMAND A MATCH!" She frowned and started to run away. "DON'T RUN AWAY LAVINA!"

"No way in hell am I gonna fight an idiot like you!" Everyone started to chase after them laughing.

Once they got into class it started to quiet down. Throughout class most of them just looked somewhere else or pretended to take notes. At lunch they saw Yasushi he was at the vending machine.

"Yasushi-kun!" Natsuki yelled when she saw him. She started to run after him when people were staring at him. Suddenly people started to whisper about the two. Out of nowhere a guy looked at him.

"Eh? How'd Yasushi get all buddy-buddy with Sawada? That pisses me off." She stared at the scene before her. A vein popped on her head and she walked over to Yasushi. Grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Come on Yasushi-kun! Everyone else is waiting. I have people I want you to meet!" They started running down the hallway while Yasushi looked nervous and uncomfortable. Every guy behind them stared with their mouths open.

When they finally reached the others she introduced them all. Deciding they'd eat on the roof with Hideo also with them. Lunch was peaceful until they all felt a killing intent.

They all stood up leaving a dumb-struck Yasushi sitting down. "What's wrong you guys?" He gaped when suddenly people jumped onto the roof. "Who are those people?! This is the 4th floor isn't it?"

"Undici Vongola 11th boss Sawada Natsuki 14 years old." The tallest one spoke up first all three were wearing suits with black overcoats and sunglasses. Natsuki looked up them with determination in her eyes.

"What of it? You better have a good reason we're eating lunch." She turned around to looked at her guardians. "Protect Yasushi-kun if we start fighting." She murmured silently before turning to them again. "What's your reason for coming here?"

"We the Battista Family have come to kill you!" He simply smirked and looked at the ground. He ran up to Natsuki trying to punch her. She dodged and jumped back.

Quickly she took out her dying will pills and swallowed one. Like her father it was an orange flame. Quickly she took out her knife she always carried. Concentrating her sky flames into the blade she took off slashing away at the man. He was dodging easily and laughing making fun of her. She kicked under him trying to trip him up but he jumped over her leg and slammed a foot on it. She cried out in pain and jumped back towards the rest.

"Lavina help me with the boss. Hideo, Mizuko get the other two. Jun and Tsubaki protect Yasushi at all cost! Call Uncle Reborn while you're at it!" With that the rest ran up to them.

Mizuko brought out her rain box weapon and opened it. Her box weapon had two short swords in it. Rain flames covered the blades and she started going at it with the shortest of the remaining two. Hideo was relying on his fists instead of a box weapon.

The men were totally dominating the four. After about 5 minutes the guardians and Natsuki were bruised and cut. It was a wonder no one came to the roof. Out of nowhere a certain hitman landed on the roof holding a green pistol.

"Oi why are you guys hurting my student?"

Natsuki fell onto her knees breathing heavily looking up at Reborn. "Uncle!" Hideo, Lavina, and Mizuko fell back and looked at Natsuki. She hadn't noticed but the man brought out a knife on her. She had a shallow cut on her stomach. Bianchi kicked open the roof door and ran to her. She immediately started to wrap it. Next thing she knew the world was going black.

**One hour later **

"Will she be alright, ?" A voice started to fill the room. She was slowly waking up. Suddenly she heard a shaking voice.

"Damnit I didn't protect her! I'm so useless!"

"It'll be alright." Another voice was trying to calm the other down.

"She wouldn't die from this." A masculine voice was saying.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see all of her guardians and Yasushi standing in her room. was leaning on the door frame looking concerned at the others.

"Where.. Am I?" She managed to slowly mutter it her throat was dry. Then she felt a stinging in her stomach and leg. "That's right I was stabbed." She muttered again. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Lavina looked like she was about to cry. Yasushi was nervous and terrified on the other side of the room.

"Natsuki!" They all shouted happiness filled their voice. Lavina ran up to her and held out some water. She gladly accepted it and sat up a little. Lavina's eyes weren't filled with tears anymore she wiped them away.

"Natsuki I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you." Lavina looked to the ground shaking about to cry again.

She simply hit her on the head and Lavina looked surprised. "I'm alive here and now aren't I? This is a little scratch so don't worry about me!" She smiled and Lavina let a tear fall she quickly wiped it away before anyone else saw it.

"Even Lavina cries!" Hideo yelled out suddenly. Lavina turned around and started yelling at him.

_The Battista family. _


	10. Aftermath

As soon as she woke up Yasushi walked up to her and looked into her eyes terrified. "Natsuki-san what the hell happened earlier?" He quietly said it his voice shaking a little. She only looked at the bed with a frown.

"Yasushi-kun. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." Lavina looked at her with a worried face.

"Natsuki no he'll get involved! I doubt you'd want that." She touched her shoulder trying to talk her out of it.

"Lavina. He was involved in it earlier. He has a right. Yasushi-kun we're mafia. I'm the next boss my father is currently the 10th." She turned to look at him a little bit of him looked relieved. "If you don't want to be involved any more than you should leave. You'll easily be killed if they find out you're involved with us."

His dark eyes stared into her orange eyes. "I don't want to though. You guys are my first friends. I just wanna be with you guys!" Everyone looked shocked at his outburst. Shamal smirked and left closing the door behind him. "Is that alright Natsuki-san?"

She looked surprised and smiled. "Hell yeah!" Natsuki fist pumped the air and cringed a little when her stomach stung. "Just be careful Yasushi-kun. Everyone have they talked to Dad and the others?"

Lavina looked at her and shook her head yes. "They said they'd send someone over to help. They don't want them going home and being targeted again. My best guess is they're sending a couple guardians and others." Relief immediately washed over her face.

"I need to talk to Dad. Where's my phone?" Mizuko came over with her bag and handed it to her. She started looking through it and found it. She quickly dialed the number and it was ringing. Natsuki started thinking while the soft ringing in the background.

_"Natsuki?! Are you alright? I heard about the sudden attack."_ Tsuna practically yelled into the phone. Sometimes he could be overprotective.

"I'm alright. I got a shallow slash across my stomach though. I have a question Dad." Natsuki suddenly got a serious tone in her voice.

_"What is it?" _

"Is Grandpa Talbot in Japan?" Everyone's eyes got wider with the sudden question. Natsuki finally picked her weapon she was going to use?

_"No. He's here actually in Italy I'll ask him to go to Japan with Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin okay?" _

"That would be great. Tell him I'll need him to make me something will you?" She smirked and hung up. "Old Man Talbot is making a visit. So is Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo-nii and I-Pin-nii. Let's eat dinner guys."

Natsuki was able to make her way down the stairs with a little help. Reborn, Bianchi, Iemitsu and Shamal were sitting around the table discussing something. Natsuki and the guardians sat in the living room. "Here everyone some tea!~" Nana said sweetly at the others trying to relive the intense pressure.

They all thanked her and she left to the others. "Yasushi-kun is there anything else you want to ask?" She turned to look at him while he just sat there staring at his tea.

"Why are they after you? You guys are so nice!" He looked at her seriously with hurt in his eyes.

_He's sad we could easily be killed. _She thought Yasushi-kun was right about being his first friends. "Vongola is the biggest mafia family. It's rich and powerful. If we wanted we could wipe out an entire family which my father would do no such thing. They could kill my dad and me then gain power. They'd be recognized as the strongest family. Plus to make it worse I think my mother's being targeted." Everyone looked at the table the pressure was slowly increasing. "She's currently pregnant which means if worst case scenario my father and I die there will still be an heir. They'll have to go through us before getting to her though." Natsuki smirked.

**3 hours later **

Natsuki spent her time explaining the whole mafia to Yasushi-kun telling him she'll protect him no matter what. He blushed a little at that comment that went unnoticed. Suddenly the door-bell rang she got up to get it. "That must be them." When she opened the door she saw Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo, and I-Pin standing there with their guard up. "Sup guys? Miss us?" She smiled and let them in.

Mizuko and Hideo were happy to see their dads again. Even though they were only gone for three days. Reborn explained the situation to them. It was decided that Yamamoto and I-Pin would go with Mizuko to her grandfathers. Hideo and Ryohei and Lambo would go to his grandparents also. Yasushi was staying with the Sawada's that night. Which he froze saying he needed to go home or his mother would be furious. Reborn said he'd handle that later and practically forced the poor kid.

"Everyone all this serious talk is making It so depressing!~ Time for dinner!" Nana yelled she'd made a feast for everyone. Half of them ate in the living room. Lambo and I-Pin were arguing about him talking all the food. Hideo and Lavina started arguing again. Ryohei quickly ended it though saying how Gokudera and he were like that. Mizuko was talking to her father about how she should train with her short swords. Hideo was telling his father how the man had escaped all his attacks.

Suddenly Natsuki realized something. "Where's Old Man Talbot? I need to talk to him." Ryohei looked at her with a curious face.

"He said something about going to a hotel."

"Do you know where? I wanna talk to im as soon as possible."

After dinner Ryohei escorted her to Talbot. She explained how she wanted to ask him to make her a weapon. One that she had just came up with. Ryohei looked curious when she said that but kept on walking. When they made it there she walked in alone.

"Grandpa Talbot. Will you please make me a weapon?" She bowed before the blind man not knowing whether he saw or knew her.

"Young 11th. Your father told me you wanted to make me one. Raise your head I will. Depends on what it is. I brought all my tools with me." He raised his clock to show all the vials and tools he had kept with him. She sat on her knees before him and told him the details. About ten minutes later she came out of the room and looked up to see Ryohei leaning again the wall on the opposite side.

"He said 3 days at the most. Let's go before people worry about us." As they were walking home Ryohei looked down at her.

"What kind of weapon did you ask for? Gloves like your dad?"

She put her finger to her lips and whispered. "It's a secret."


	11. Finally

It had been _two _days since the incident. Natsuki was bored out of her mind. Yasushi was still at the house. Reborn decided until her wounds heal and she starts training he's staying at the Sawada residence.

Old Man Talbot still hadn't contacted her which meant tomorrow was her best guess the weapon would be ready. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and I-Pin came over for dinner the past two nights. Lavina started her training with guns. Yamamoto was teaching Mizuko about the sword more. Hideo was doing roadwork and was learning some of Ryohei's basic techniques. I-Pin decided to teach Yasushi self-defense for future reference. Jun practiced on his own and sometimes sparred against the others. Tsubaki was a sparring partner for all of them.

She was the only one who wasn't training. All of her pent up energy felt like it was going to explode. All she did was lye on the porch and look at the sky. Suddenly Nana came out of nowhere when she was about to doze off. "Natsuki a phone call for you!" Getting up she popped a few joints in her shoulders.

"Haiii? Sawada Natsuki speaking." She answered completely bored out of her mind.

_"Young 11__th __it is finished. Will you come pick it up?" _Talbot was on the other line which made her excited.

"Yes! Aw great I'm glad it's finished Grandpa Talbot! I'll be there shortly okay?"

_"Yes I'll see you in a bit then." _Talbot hung up and Natsuki ran up to her room.

She quickly put on some pants and a navy blue shirt. When she ran down the stairs she almost fell. "Grandma! If the others come home tell them I went to Grandpa Talbots!" She quickly put on her shoes and headed out before Nana could answer. Nana stood there dazed and giggled murmuring 'kids these days are so energetic.'

About ten minutes of running she finally reached the hotel. She quickly knocked on the door and saw Talbot holding a black staff. Her eyes lit up at the weapon. "Thank you so much Grandpa Talbot!" She quickly bowed and he told her to test it.

Quickly she started spinning it. It was light but made of strong material. Like Yamamoto and Mizuko's blades she could concentrate her flames into it. If she twisted her hands it would break into 3 parts with about 6 inches of chain in-between each piece. She gasped at the staff. It was flexible yet strong.

"It's the perfect weapon for you young 11th." She smiled and bowed again.

"If you don't mind Grandpa Talbot I need to train! Thank you so much again!" She quickly put bent the pieces to flip in to make it easier to carry. "Finally I can train!"

After ten minutes of running back to her house she found Lavina and Reborn on the porch sitting discussing about training. Lavina was engrossed in it while Reborn was discussing seriously.

"Lavina, Uncle Reborn my weapons finally done look!" She ran over to show them the finished project. Lavina was amazed at the staff especially the chains. "What do you think Uncle Reborn?"

He stared at it before taking it into his own hands and observing it. He chuckled a little to himself and smiled. "Very Natsuki like." Natsuki looked down at him with a popped vein.

"What's that mean!?" They started arguing until he brought up a subject she wanted to avoid.

"So for your training I'm thinking of having you fight against Dino." Natsuki went wide eyed.

"Reborn I can't do that! It would kill me if I hurt him!" Reborn sighed and looked at her.

"You're so much like your father it's not even funny."

**Next day **

"Been a while since I've seen my adorable niece~!" Dino said as he walked into the Sawada residence.

"Uncle Dino! Uncle Reborn you were serious?!" Reborn looked at her yawned then went back to drinking his espresso. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Natsuki lemme see your weapon." She gave a simple nod and went back to her room to get it. When she showed it to him he gave a simple nod. "Talbot made this?"

"Yeah I was so bored while he was making it. Everyone was training without me." Dino chuckled at her response and handed it back to her. "Do I seriously have to fight you Uncle Dino?"

"If you want to get stronger than yes." She looked at the ground and nodded. "Well let's have some of Mama's delicious lunch first!"

After lunch they made their way to the mountains for their sparring match. Natsuki was nervous Lavina noticed it on their way there. She started to not pay attention when suddenly Reborn hit her on the head. "Pay attention or I'll start calling you Dame-Natsuki."

When they were at the top Natsuki swallowed a dying will pill and took out her staff covering it with flames. Dino readied his whip and slouched a little. Reborn took out Leon and shot a bullet into the air signaling the fight. They took off at full speed at each other.


	12. Training with Dino!

Natsuki and Dino both started to run to each other. In a swift movement she hit her staff on the ground and used it to propel herself at Dino. He easily dodged it and tried to grab it with his whip. Jumping backwards and she turned her hands to make the staff into three parts. Running up again she started whipping it around.

"If you can whip it around like that then why are you terrible at the whip?" Dino asked loudly while dodging her attacks. Out of nowhere she kicked up trying to land a hit. "Good thing you didn't wear a skirt today, Natsuki!" He started to tease her which only pissed her off.

Natsuki jumped back a few feet and brought out her box weapon. Dino decided to do the same. "Cella!" A white tiger with orange sky flames in the ears and on its paws came out. It roared loudly trying to show its dominance. Natsuki started to pet it on the ears and rub her back. "Sorry it's been a while since you've come out hasn't it?" It only purred like a giant cat in response.

"Cavallo Alato!" Dino's giant horse came out of the box. When Cella saw Cavallo Alato she growled in annoyance to the other. "Let's go!" Dino said loudly to his horse and ran towards Natsuki again.

She focused her flames into the end of her staff that helped her run faster. Cella was right behind her focusing onto Natsuki. She started striking at Dino even faster using the projection of the flames on the end of her staff.

Lavina looked at Natsuki fight. She was so fast and she had just gotten that staff! Reborn simply smiled at his student's progression. When she fought it reminded him of Tsuna with that odd way of fighting and fast learning. Vongola doesn't have hyper intuition for nothing do they?

Reborn turned to look at Lavina who was simply amazed. "Lavina let's go. We're training on our own." He poked her shoulder lightly and they started to leave.

After about thirty minutes later Natsuki was on the ground panting her flame had already gone out and she had lost. Her arms had little scrapes and bruises forming already. Her pants had a large cut in on the thigh area.

"You did better than I thought you would." Dino reached down to help her up. "Let's go get Reborn and Lavina then go home." She simply nodded too tired to actually say something.

When she was home everyone stared at her. Nana started to treat her wounds while others asked what happened. She kept replying with training. Natsuki put Cella back in here box when she got home since she carried Natsuki all the way home since she was so tired.

"Extremely well done Natsuki!" Ryohei screamed after hearing what she had done.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Yasushi was sitting beside her and staring at the table. He had a distant look in his eyes.

"Yasushi-kun what's wrong?"

"When do you think I'll be able to go home? I have a feeling my mom's not going to believe anything Reborn says." He looked up from the table and frowned. His eyes. That's all that was running through her heads they just looked sad and full of doubt.

"What's up with your Mom Yasushi-kun? Are you worried she'll be attacked?"

"No it's just she's just difficult and kinda cold.." He muttered and continued to look at the table. "Ever since I was about 7 that's when my Dad died. She's never been the same since then." He propped up his head on his arm with his elbow on the table.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, Yasushi-kun." Natsuki looked saddened when she heard the story. So did everyone else around her.

"It's alright I don't remember much of him anyway. I guess that's why I feel like this place is a better family than mine." He smiled a little. Too bad it wasn't a genuine smile.

Natsuki stretched and looked at Reborn who was holding a coffee cup. "Uncle Reborn I'm sure you know who the Battista family is right?" The smile disappeared from her face and she looked serious at Reborn.

He sipped his espresso and looked at her. "They're a mafia family that isn't in our alliance. They've trouble Vongola before in the 9ths time. There have been rumors they went low after a failed attack on HQ. One things for sure they don't hesitate killing. I'm sure you all know that."

Yasushi gulped at that last line. "That reminds me. I think Yasushi is fit to be the lighting guardian." Reborn picked up her espresso like he said nothing. Yasushi went wide eyed at the man and swallowed hard again.

"No Uncle Reborn! I don't want him involved in this damn fight!" Natsuki slammed her fist on the table and looked at him. "I know we're mafia! But bringing people into that have no connection at all is insane!"

Yasushi gripped his pants thinking of unpleasant memories. "You might as well." He muttered to the point no one could hear it. "Maybe I'll finally be useful if I fight." Yasushi said it louder this time. Natsuki was the only one to hear it.

Natsuki's hands retreated to her sides. You could tell by looking into those orange eyes she was hurt he'd even think that. "You haven't told us the full story, Yasushi-kun."

He started fidgeting with his hands uncomfortable with the subject. "You know how I told you about my mom? Well.. She was sometimes abusive with her words and actions.'' Everyone stared at him and looked sad. No one knew what it was like to be abused in the group.

Natsuki had a shadow over her eyes. "Lambo-nii. Hand him your extra ring." Lambo looked uncomfortable at the request but gave him an extra lighting ring. "Your ring will light a flame if you're compatible with lighting. Put your resolve as a flame the resolve to be my lighting guardian and to fight." After about a minute of concentrating he managed to light the flame. He looked at it amazed.

Even though it was small Natsuki was proud. "Good job." She smiled at him and brought out her own box and ring. "I may be able to get Dad to send a lighting box weapon. It'll help a lot during fights here's mine." She held it out so he could get a better look. The little box was orange with little black designs.

"You'll train Yasushi-kun?" She looked up at everyone around the table. "He could still learn from I-Pin-nee for now right?"

I-Pin put a hand to her face and was in thought. "I have no objections. Lambo should join me so he can learn more about lighting though." When Lambo heard that he sighed loudly. He had gotten use to just lying around the house. I-Pin gave him a scolding and turned to Natsuki. "Is that alright?"

Natsuki shook her head yes and smiled. "Let's stop talking about depressing stuff now! I bet Grandma's done with dinner now!" Natsuki looked at everyone with a smile and left to ask Nana about dinner. "It's a feast again!" She started to grin stupidly as she brought in a couple plates at a time with Nana.

Like the past few days everyone was being loud at dinner. Tsubaki and Jun were talking about training for tomorrow. Ryohei, Hideo and Lavina were all yelling at each other. Mizuko and Yamamoto were laughing like idiots at the three. Reborn was trying to steal food from Natsuki again while Yasushi just laughed. Dino started to make a mess with his food. Lambo had joined in on stealing food with I-Pin scolding him. Iemitsu came from out of nowhere and started being annoying about Natsuki.

Not long after dinner they decided after training tomorrow they'd go shopping and look around. When everyone left she called her Mom again.

"Hey Mom." She sat up straight on her bed with her knees to her chest.

_"Ah Natsuki. How was today?" _Haru's voice sounded soft and shaky. She must not have been feeling well.

"I have a lighting guardian now. I'm scared he's not even associated with the mafia." Natsuki hugged her legs to her chest even tighter. Silently she thanked god she was the only one in the room.

_"You're just like your father you know? He hates having his friends involved in this dangerous life."_ Haru's voice started to come out clearer.

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad I have those dorks around. I should get going now I have more training tomorrow. Bye Mom I love you." She hung up and laid down smiling. Lavina walked in and looked at Natsuki.

"What're you smiling about?" She titled her head to the side a little.

"Oh how Hideo walked in on you on my birthday." Natsuki said with a jokingly tone and evil smile.

"DON'T MENTION THAT AGAIN!" Lavina's face went red at her friend. She stomped her way to the bed turned off the light then covered her face with the blankets.


	13. Shopping and School!

After training Natsuki went back to the Sawada residence she quickly ate lunch then took a bath. Today everyone was going to hang out in Namimori since they really hadn't since coming back to Japan. Natsuki put on some shorts, a white t-shirt and her knee socks on. Grabbing a jacket from off the floor she put her staff and box weapon in the coat pocket. Lavina came in with a red shirt on with a jacket over it and dark pants. Yasushi was waiting at the front door with a white collared shirt with black pants and dress shoes.

On their way there Yasushi said his first day was tough over-all. He somehow managed it. Natsuki smiled at him since he seemed more relaxed today than he has for the past few days.

When they stopped at the Shopping District they found everyone already there. Mizuko was wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue coat over it. Hideo was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt with jeans. Jun had a dark coat with an indigo shirt underneath and dress pants. Tsubaki was wearing shorts and a purple shirt for the first time her long violet hair was tied back loosely.

"What should we do first today guys?" Natsuki asked while tilting her head a little. She turned her head till a bright neon sign caught her eye. She gasped at it. "Let's go to the arcade!" The girl pointed at the sign everyone shook their heads and ran over to it.

After about 30 minutes of playing video games non-stop they walked out. The sudden brightness caused them to cringe a little at the sun. "Yasushi-kun was so good at that game! I'm jealous I kept dying! Yasushi-kun how do you do it?!" She threw her small hands in the air full of frustration. Natsuki then jerked around to look at him.

"What can I say? I use to play video games all the time." Yasushi laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "What you guys want to do next?" They all looked around trying to find something interesting.

"Let's go to that shop." Lavina pointed at a clothing store. They started to shop. "Idiot! What are you doing Hideo?!" Hideo had tripped over the racks and made 4 of them fall the 4th one fell on Lavina.

"I TRIPPED!" He got up and started picking one up till he got an evil grin on his face. "Say you're sorry and I'll pick them up." He stared down at her.

"_Hell_ no! You're the one that made them fall!" She was trying her best to get them off but with her being sore and tired it only made it worse. The others had walked somewhere else so it was just the two of them.

"Why not Lavina?" He squatted next to her with a hand on his knee propping his head up.

"CAUSE SCREW YOU THAT'S WHY. GOD DAMNIT HIDEO QUIT IT WITH THE JOKES IM SORRY OKAY?!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." He started picking up the racks when he picked the one off of Lavina she walked away.

"God damnit I'll kill him!" She started walking away faster with a blush on her face. On her way trying to find Natsuki and the others she found a belt she liked. It was back with a skull buckle. Lavina stared at it for a minute and muttered. "I'm buying this."

After the day in the shopping district they all went back to Natsuki's house and started playing video games. Yasushi was beating everyone he played. After Natsuki's third try she finally gave up. Lavina was still pissed about the whole 'say sorry' thing. She got up and started to walk out. "I'm going to get some air."

After about 5 minutes Hideo said he'd go check up on her. He noticed Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and I-Pin had already left. He looked out the clear door to see her sitting with her legs tucked in to her chest. Lavina was just staring and not paying attention. He sat next to her and she turned and looked away again.

"What do you want?" She didn't look at him when she spoke.

"You're still mad about earlier I'm guessing?" Hideo looked at Lavina to see her cheeks were tainted a light pink.

"Hell yes! I didn't do shit and you want me to apologize when it felt like I was being crushed!" She almost made it back inside when he quickly grabbed her arm. When she jerked around her cheeks were tainted a darker shade. He looked up with a serious face.

"I'm sorry." The silliness and harshness of his voice was gone. It was quite and smooth. Hideo let her go and she ran into the house. The dark haired boy stayed outside for about 10 minutes before going back inside. Walking in he saw they were all just sitting there talking.

About an hour later everyone decided to go home. "Lavina what happened between you two?" Natsuki was lying on her stomach on her bed. "I mean you guys were kinda odd today."

Lavina sat on her bed and explained the story. When she was done Natsuki was gaping at her. "You guys should talk it out. I don't think anything's going to happen to you guys."

"_Nothing's _going on in the first place." Lavina looked at her and tucked her knees to her chest. She yawned and looked at her feet. "I'm going to bed." While she was turning her light off she heard Natsuki giggle like an idiot. "Good night."

"Good night." In the dark Lavina couldn't see Natsuki's evil grin.

**Three days later **

Over the past three days everything went back to normal. Yasushi was progressing amazingly. Tsuna sent him a box weapon they figured out it was a bull. Jun got a delivering from his parents it was one of Mukuro's gloves that turned illusions real. Chrome sent Tsubaki a staff just like hers. Mizuko was learning from Squalo's "journey to becoming the sword emperor". Lavina asked Talbot to make her special guns which she got today. Hideo decided to take up on Ryohei's style of fighting he had a couple lessons with I-Pin too.

"You guys are going to school tomorrow." Reborn suddenly came into the living room. "I can't have you guys dropping in your studies now can I?" He leaned against the door.

"ARGH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!" Hideo suddenly yelled holding onto his head tightly.

"Me too, Idiot." Lavina sighed loudly and propped herself onto her arm. Yasushi started laughing at the scene before him. "What's funny Yasushi?" She looked at him with a curious look.

"I gotta admit I forgot too. It's just so fun with you guy here!" Natsuki smiled at him and jumped up.

"Let's do this! We need to catch up with our studies!"

**Next day**

"GAHHH! I hate school." Natsuki said full of disappointment. Today was awful they had tons of school work. They all got detention for causing all the ruckus on the school roof. To make it worse another punk decided to mess with her. The whole day was absolutely _boring_.

She didn't notice when familiar faces were staring at her from on top of a house. "You don't have to worry any longer 11th. The Battista family will finish what they started." The deep voice turned around and jumped of the house heading towards the other direction.


	14. Kidnapped!

"Boss are we going to attack 11th tomorrow?" A tall man with a muscular build was standing before a man on a thrown. He was quite old and had a nasty look on his face.

"Yes. We will make them pay. Too bad the 9th isn't boss I would've loved to see the look on his face. Decimo's wife and first born are the first to go. We will make Vongola pay for the past. By taking what's important for their future." The man suddenly started to laugh. It was full of hate and desire.

**Next day **

"Hey Uncle Reborn when do you think Battista Family will attack again?" They were currently eating breakfest today they had no school which meant no training for today. Everyone else decided to join today too. Once she said those words everyone's face got serious. "I think it's pretty stupid they waited this long. We've been training since they attack yet they hadn't made their move." She put her chopsticks and food down.

"To be honest I think their main forces are in Italy. Tsuna sent me a message last night saying some of the smaller families in the alliance have been attacked. My guess is they're trying to take over Vongola. Maybe even aiming for Haru since she's now pregnant." He picked up his coffee cup and started to drink out of it.

Natsuki's hands tensed up at his last sentence. Yamamoto saw Natsuki's expression changed the looked at her. "Maa maa there's no way Tsuna would let them get her!" Her eyes widened at that. She relaxed her hands and looked up.

"You're right. It would be stupid Dad would let that happen." She got up and stretched. "I'm going to change." When they finally heard her bedroom door close Reborn looked up from his coffee cup.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on her. I have a feeling they're especially after Natsuki." Everyone nodded Lavina was the first to get up saying she was going to change too. When she walked in her room she saw Natsuki already changed and looking out the window.

"You're worried?" She started getting out her own clothes and began changing. When she heard it she suddenly jumped up scared.

"Lavina don't scare me like that." Natsuki turned around again to look out the window. "Yeah I'm worried. I mean my mom's a potential target and pregnant. I know she'll be fine with Dad there though."

Lavina just grunted in response smirking. "He's not the boss for nothing." Natsuki went over to her desk and put her gloves on. Suddenly she heard a loud thump in the backyard.

Her and Lavina looked at each other with wide eyes got their weapons and ran down stairs. The three men from the other day were outside waiting for them. They were holding Nana by her hair about a foot off the ground. Nana was squirming trying to break loose but failed. "Taking a hostage?! How cowardly!" She turned to see Ryohei screaming at them. The leader just tightened his grip on her Nana started to scream from the pain.

"Hey! I'm the one you want right?! Take me let Grandma go!" He just smirked at her and shook his head. Without warning the shortest of them ran at her with full speed. _He wasn't this fast the other day! _Natsuki took out her staff to try and dodge it but failed. He punched her in the stomach which made her cough a little blood. Her eyes turned a dull orange and went wide from the sudden punch. She was knocked unconscious he grabbed her and the leader dropped Nana. She started crying when she saw them jump off with Natsuki.

"Get back here you bastards!" Lavina brought out her guns and started aiming for them. Suddenly Reborn stopped her from shooting at the three.

"They'll most like use her as a shield. Don't shoot." His eyes slanted from the anger he was feeling. "Tch using a damn hostage can they get any lower?" Nana was crying even harder now thinking it was her fault. Iemitsu ran over to his wife and started comforting her.

"What do we do Reborn!? They'll kill her at this rate!" Yasushi yelled not knowing what to do. The next thing surprised him. Reborn calmly brought out his phone and started calling Tsuna.

"Tsuna. They got Natsuki they may come after you guys next. Be prepared."

_"What?! They got her?!" _Reborn could hear Tsuna slam his hands on something with a loud crashing noise following. _"Reborn! Make sure you follow them I need to get Haru! Be careful!" _With that Tsuna hung up Reborn turned around to look at everyone.

"We're splitting up and looking for her. Hideo, Lavina, Yasushi, and Tsubaki head north. Yamamoto, Mizuko, Lambo, Jun go East. I-Pin, Ryohei, Dino and I head West. Look for anything like a trap door or suspicious behavior from people. Everyone take their phones contact the rest when you find her. Iemitsu protect Nana call me if anything happens. Let's go!" Everyone started to run towards their assigned direction.

**An hour later **

Natsuki started to regain conscious the last thing she remembered was being knocked out. When she tried to move she just couldn't. Something strong was bounded around her feet and hands. "Boss what now?" Someone's voice smoke up. It sounded harsh and was loud.

"Oh. She's starting to wake up." She blinked a few times and saw a big man sitting on a thrown like chair. His face had noticeable scars on it. He was bald and had disgusting yellow teeth. His pinstripe suit made him look even fatter. Beads of sweat were noticeable on him. "If you're wondering who I am I'm the boss of the Battista Family my names Alfred. Nice to meet you Sawada Natsuki future 11th boss." He grinned which made shivers go down Natsuki's spine. "I don't personally have anything against a cutie like you but your father and great-grandfather spoiled my plans. So I'll have to get rid of Vongola." He got up and started walking up to her with that damn evil smirk again.

With each step he took Natsuki was getting more scared. Her body was trembling but what he said to her surprised her. "Starting with your beautiful mother." His voice was hot and harsh his breathe smelled like tobacco and alcohol. She quickly tried to kick him but failed.

"You won't get away with it you bastard! My father will stop you! Using my grandmother as bait to get me? Wait stupid cowards you are!" Not happy with her attitude he took out a knife without hesitation he stabbed her stomach and twisted it a bit. She was screaming but stopped halfway through. No way in hell was she letting this pig see her in pain.

"Oh? You have good resistance to pain. You're probably thinking 'I don't want him to see me in pain!' Right?" He took it out and began cleaning the blood off with her shirt. "You don't have long if your friends don't find you."

The girl started panting from the amount of pain she was in. He was right if they didn't get here soon she would die. Everything around her started to go black. "Shit." She managed to mutter before losing her conscious again.

** Somewhere else**

Yasushi quickly took out his phone and dialed Reborn. "We haven't found it Reborn what about you?"

_"We have hurry to the other side of town." _

"They found it let's go!" They nodded and quickly ran off.

"We'll save you Natsuki!" Yasushi ran as fast as his legs could carry him. About 15 minutes of constant running they reached Reborn. Everyone else was already there ready to sneak in. "Wait for us Natsuki."

As they walked in the abandoned factory they found a hidden stair case. After what seemed like hours after entering they saw heavily armed men in an underground headquarters guarding a huge iron door. Reborn turned around and gave signals saying to surround them without being seen.

They all went behind rocks and pillars hiding until the right moment. Reborn turned Leon into a sniper and shot at one of the main guards. It caused a huge fuss which everyone took as an opportunity. Yamamoto and Mizuko started slashing away at enemies creating a pathway towards the door. Hideo came up behind Lavina and punched a guard before he could stab her. She smirked and grumbled a quick 'thank you.' Suddenly more guards started to swarm around them.

Ryohei looked at how many were coming and decided it was too much. "Everyone go ahead I'll stay behind and buy time!" Yamamoto, Dino, Mizuko, Tsubaki and Reborn suddenly stepped behind him.

"Senpai don't forget us!" Yamamoto started to laugh like an idiot. Yamamoto turned around seriously and looked at the others. "We'll buy time."

Yasushi looked at them in awe. He shook his head and ran towards the door. When they entered the door there was a long hallway. Slowly they started to walk down. The three from earlier came running down the hallway with their weapons ready. "You won't pass!"

Yasushi and the others got ready for an attack he looked at them with a grin and said. "We'll see about that!"


	15. Battle begin!

"We will save Natsuki!" Yasushi yelled at the three determination and confidence filled his voice. "You bastards won't get away with this!" Everyone got ready for an attack. The man who punched Natsuki earlier jumped towards Yasushi. Without realizing it a steal plate appeared before him stopping his attack. Jun was standing in the back with his glove on. "Thanks Jun!"

Yasushi and I-Pin attacked him together. He dodged the two then quickly grabbed their feet and threw them to the wall. Both got up and jumped back to the others. Jun grabbed his box and quickly opened it. A chameleon jumped onto his shoulder it was emitting indigo flames that helped make his illusions stronger. Jun conjured up a strong illusion similar to his fathers. Pillars of fire came out of the ground. To follow up he used his glove to create a long python to tie him up.

Hideo started to fight the leader with Lavina backing him up. She aimed carefully making sure she didn't hit Hideo in anyway. Suddenly the man brought out a knife which he didn't notice. Lavina tried to hit it with bullets but failed. "Tch strong with blades like Mizuko." She took out her box weapon an animal ran fast up to him and knocked the knife out of his hand. A fox with storm flames on the feet was standing behind him. "This is perfected yet but..!" She quickly changed ammo and shot a bullet. The enemy tried to dodged but failed when the bullet separated into four. Three of the four managed to hit him.

"Oh? You use cloud flames too? Yes using the propagation factor of the cloud." Hideo quickly tried to land an uppercut but the leader took out a knife which she didn't know about. He quickly slashed up and cut Hideo. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"HIDEO!" Everyone stopped and looked at him falling to the ground. It looked like slow mo to Lavina. Lavina started running towards him shooting without mercy at the enemy. A couple managed to hit him and slow him down. She barely caught him and looked at his chest. It was a deep wound and could prove to be light threatening. "Hang in there Hideo! Don't die I won't forgive you Hideo!" Not noticing herself tears started pouring down her cheeks they wouldn't stop either.

Her anger started to over-whelm her she sat him down carefully and looked up at him. He started to laugh which sent shivers down her spine. "Hahaha! You're mad cause I almost killed your boyfriend aren't you?" Lavina pulled out her guns again and whistled her fox Aida ran to her side.

"Idiot as if I'd go out with him. But believe me you're dead!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and started running towards him. Every time he dodged a physical attack she'd shoot at him using more of the bullets with cloud flames. He had a large opening and she took it. Lavina kicked at his stomach then shot off both her guns at him using cloud bullets. "That's for Hideo asshole." She turned to look at the other who were struggling. "Oi if you guys lose over there I'll kick your asses!" She ran back over to Hideo ripping a piece off her shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

"Idiot always a damn idiot." Lavina started to mutter it over and over again. Hideo started panting a little at the pain in his chest.

"Is that a way to talk to the injured?" She looked down with a relieved face. Sighing she flicked his forehead.

"Making me worry all the time I had to rip a piece off my shirt."

"Thank you." He said quietly before losing conscious.

Yasushi and I-Pin were having a difficult time with the man. All of them knew martial arts which made it even more difficult. After about five minutes of fighting Yasushi brought out his box weapon and horns Lambo gave him. I-Pin was busy distracting him while Yasushi charged his horns with enough electricity. His bull was covered in lighting flames. They both charged at him knocking him into a wall. Jun tied them all with pythons and cast illusions on them so they wouldn't move.

"Let's go!" Yasushi yelled at everyone but looked at Lavina and Hideo. Lavina looked at them with a sad face her eyes were a little puffy still.

"I'm staying here. I can't leave Hideo like this." They all nodded and started to run off. "I'll stay with you Hideo." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Aida her fox started rubbing it's head against his leg.

"Lavina! What happened?!" Reborn and the others managed to get out of there alive.

"H-He got cut deeply with a knife! I stopped the bleeding for now. Everyone left just now!" She moved out of the way when Ryohei opened his box weapon after a couple minutes of healing and put it away.

"His life isn't in danger now. Thanks for staying here with him Lavina." Mizuko got an evil grin on her face and walked behind Lavina.

"You should wake him up with a kiss!" She started to make smooching sounds and Lavina jerked around with a crimson blush.

"OH HELL NO MIZUKO!"

"Oh. Your eyes are a little puffy too. You were crying weren't you? LAVINA AND HIDEO KISSI-" She was cut off when Lavina grabbed her head and started pulling her face apart. "K-as-i-n-n-g!" Mizuko still tried to finish but failed miserably. When Lavina let go Mizuko started messaging her cheeks. "You didn't have to be so rough Lavina!~ Don't deny the truth!"

Lavina was blushing still from Mizuko's actions. Everyone started to laugh. "God damnit! So what if I cried?! THIS ASSHOLE ALMOST GOT KILLED FOR GODS SAKE!" She gasped at what she just said and covered her mouth fast.

"YOU EVEN ADMITED IT!" Lavina started chasing after Mizuko with one of her guns out. "LAVINA LOVES HIDEO!"

Reborn cut in suddenly. "We need to get going stop playing around you two. Tch just admit it Lavina. Oops I clicked my tongue."

Lavina looked dumbstruck and dramatically fell on the ground. "Even Reborn!" Lavina got up and started walking away. "Let's go get Natsuki." Everyone was laughing and started to follow her. Ryohei carried Hideo following them. After walking a couple minutes they say the rest of them at a door. It looked like they couldn't open it at all.

"Damnit we can't get in!" Yasushi hit the door one last time. "Is Hideo alright?!"

Lavina looked at him and sighed. "The idiots alright."

**Inside the room**

Natsuki was in a dark place. The pain of being stabbed was still there. When she put a hand there she was surprised to not see blood. Wait her hands and legs were free? "Welcome Vongola Undicesimo." Out of nowhere 10 dying will flames started to form around her.

"Are you ready to have the burden of our sins?"

"You'll never get anywhere with a resolve like that."

Her eyes widened when she saw the past bosses. "D-Dad. That explains it… I'm in a near death state." Memories started to flow into her head. It made her grabbed her head trying to stop them.

"N-No! Don't please have mercy!"

"My wife!" Gunshots started to go off. A house was on fire. Someone's bloodied hands. Dead women and children on the floor. Her father looking at dead people with a sad face. Her mother crying in a room.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"I'll do anything! I have a family!" What sounded like bones breaking.

She put her hands on her head and started to shake with terror. "N-no. No! Stop! Stop it! Please they're too painful! Stop these memories!" Natsuki was crying and couldn't stop.

"It won't stop."

"It'll always go on."

"Parentless children."

"Innocent people."

"Not knowing if today is your last day."

"Did you kill for the joy of it? Those kids and innocent people! Why? The past nine bosses killing innocent people?" Natsuki wiped her tears and stood up. "DID YOU KILL FOR THE JOY OF IT I ASKED DAMNIT." Tears were already forming again. "I don't want to do that! I won't I won't! It'll make people sad! Vongola was formed to protect people right? That's what I've learned from everyone around me. They'd all just look at me like a monster! I'll keep up my father's work to protect the people and care for the people not hurting them. No one will be sad!"

"I accept your thinking, Undicesimo. Keep up Decimo's work." All of the bosses raised their weapons to Natsuki. "To prosper or destroy." Warmth started to flow through her body. Next thing she knew they started to disappear.

**Italy**

Tsuna's ring suddenly started to glow. He only smiled at it he knew exactly what was happening. _She passed. _

**Back in Japan**

Natsuki started to wake up hearing something banging against the huge metal door. "Oh 11th has woken up. Your friends are here. Too bad they'll be killed."

"Believe me they won't." She started to smile and noticed the door starting to budge. Alfred looked surprised at how they got through in only a couple minutes.

"Natsuki!" Yasushi screamed and looked relieved when he saw her.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update i've been sick and alot of personal stuff ad been going on. Writing fighting scenes is so much harder than I thought. Anyway im uploading the rest of the chappies now._  
_


	16. Ending the battle!

"Oh? Breaking through the door how rude I thought Vongola had better manners." Alfred looked at them with a smirk on his face and a cigar in his hand.

"Natsuki's hurt!" Lavina yelled looking at Natsuki's wound. She just looked up with those bright orange eyes again and laughed weakly.

"Oh this? It's just a scratch." Out of nowhere Alfred's subordinate quickly kicked her stomach most of the impact hitting her open wound. She gasped but wouldn't let out a scream or anything. With a face full of pride she looked at him. "You'll have to try harder, asshole."

Reborn shot at the man before he could anymore damage. Alfred stood up and threw his cigar on the floor and stepped on it. "Oi Aberto don't put your hands on her too much. She'll need to be awake to see her friends deaths." He grinned with those terrible yellow teeth. It disgusted Natsuki and sent a shiver down her spine.

Reborn's next shot landed on Natsuki's chains breaking them off she quickly fell down and started running towards them. Ryohei quickly set Hideo down and started healing her. "Thank you." The girl got up and took out her box weapon and staff. "I've been wondering for a long time now but how's your force in Italy, Alfred?" She opened her box weapon and started forming flames on her rod then went into hyper mode with her pill.

"I'll have to admit they're putting up quite a fight. Shimon is there too." He sighed in annoyance.

Natsuki laughed at that and smirked at him. "Not as easy as you think is it?" Concentrating her flames at the end of her rod she jumped off at an amazing speed. "Alfred I'll have you know since I was in a near death state today you helped me gain power!" She swung at his head and he ducked barely missing it.

He narrowed his eyes. "I see you have. Is this the famous Vongola Trial of Succession?" He took out a huge sword well it was only natural since he was huge in the first place. "My turn..!" He swung it at her torso but she used her staff to block it. Turning her hands to make it into three parts she started swing it around. He quickly jabbed it towards her face. Barely dodging it with a scratch on her face now she jumped back wiping her cheek.

"You guys I'll handle him get the rest of his men!" Jumping off again she saw them all run around her to take care of the rest. Reborn easily handled his subordinate. Focusing on her fight she noticed he had a noticeable pattern. He'd quickly dodge then aim for her torso, head or thigh if needed. About five minutes later she was able to tell most of his habits. Hyper intuition was _damn _great if needed in a fight. Alfred aimed for her thigh which she quickly dodged. Stomping her staff on the ground and using the speed of her hard flames she quickly kicked him in the face sending him back into a wall.

"You think that's all I have?" He smirked and took out a gun. He started shooting at her. Natsuki twirled her staff around to deflect them. Alfred used that timing to run at her and punched her stomach. Gasping for air she jumped back holding her stomach. Alfred then shot at her. Cella jumped in front of her using the Sky flames harmony to turn them into stone.

"Thank you, Cella." Natsuki caught her breathe and ran towards him again. She turned her staff horizontal and shot flames out the right to jump to her left. Then turning it vertically she went into the air. He hadn't noticed where she was so her next attack she was making the last. With one last big flame at the end she drove it into the back of his head making him fall face down. Natsuki's hyper intuition found something ice started to form around him. Quickly the ice surrounded him leaving everyone stunned at the sight.

"Boss!" Several of the men started to run towards only to be defeated by the rest of her group. Natsuki went out of hyper mode and fell backwards Yasushi managed to run towards her and catch her.

"Nice job, Natsuki." Yasushi smiled at her and saw her eyes drooping.

"Is everyone okay?" The girl asked with a weak voice.

"Yes. Just go to sleep okay?" Once he said that she fell unconscious.

**Next day **

"Eh?" Was all she could manage to say. Her whole body was sore especially her stomach area. Looking around the room all she saw was white. Next to her bed were a flower vase and a balloon saying 'get better!'. Hearing the door open she saw a familiar face and gravity-defying hair. "Dad?"

"You're up. Nice job yesterday I'm very proud." Tsuna smiled at her and started walking towards her bed. "Everyone was worried especially your Mother and me. So once the fighting in Italy was over we headed over here."

"Natsuki!" Haru ran over to her daughter with a relieved face and tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright." She hugged her which only made her gasp.

"M-Mom I'm going to die!" Natsuki pushed her away with the only strength she had. "By the way how's Hideo?"

"He's fine he woke up earlier yesterday. Mizuko started saying how Lavina was crying and how she should've woken him up with a kiss it was pretty funny." Natsuki started to laugh when her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Hey Mom can I have some of your riceballs?" Haru nodded then left to go make some.

"My ring started to glow yesterday. I'm guessing you had the Vongola Trial of Succession. Was it bad?" At the last part she heard him ask with worry in his voice. She just nodded with a sad look.

"It was terrible but I said I'd continue your work to protect the people!" She looked at him and smiled while punching the air. Tsuna only laughed at the reply.

"I'm sure you will, Natsuki."


	17. What did you say?

Lavina was walking down the hospitals hallways. Yesterday after hearing Natsuki woke up she ran to her room and cried for a quick five minutes. Luckily no one was there. She started threatening Mizuko who told her about how she cried over Hideo. Natsuki only laughed which made her feel terrible. Speaking of Hideo she was currently on her way to his room. Knocking on the door loudly she walked in to see him standing by the window.

"Idiot you're not supposed to be up and walking yet." Lavina walked in to stand beside him. He only nodded mumbling something on the lines of 'ok' which only pissed her off even more. She quickly slapped the back of his head lightly making him jerk his head around. "Finally you know I'm here. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hideo looked at her with a confused face and frown.

"I was backing you up yet you got hurt..." Lavina looked at the floor crossing her arms around her chess with a hurt expression.

"Don't worry about it. I left myself open."

"It's not alright Hideo!" The dark haired boy looked at her surprised at the response. "Because of that you nearly got killed! You know how bad I felt about that?!" She threw her hand to the side with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

He sighed and took a step towards her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. She tried to push him away but couldn't. Next thing she knew lips were firmly placed against hers. Totally not expecting it her body went limp. When Hideo let go Lavina started blushing like a tomato.

"What the hell…" Lavina put her fingers to her lips and touched them. "Don't do that without my permission." She muttered quietly which he didn't hear.

"What?" It was his turned to be surprised when he noticed the silver haired girl was hugging him.

"Idiot."

**Three months later **

When her father left he had handed Natsuki the Vongola Rings. Her guardians were also given rings. Tsuna decided that now was the time. Tsubaki became the official cloud guardian. She had met Hibari personally to be given the ring. She even started training with the carnivorous guardian.

Yasushi smoothed things over with his mother. At first she was pissed at him. Natsuki and Reborn made up a story saying 'He didn't want to go home in-case the kids from before threatened her.' Yasushi said he had talked things over with her so she was more warm and kind.

What really had Natsuki shocked was Lavina and Hideo. Lately they argued less and sometimes she would blush at the things he said. Hideo looked at her with deep thought sometimes even. When they ate lunch they sat next to each other. When usually she'd sit as far away as she could from the boy they were well _friendly_. Which surprised everyone around her. So when everyone was eating lunch that day she looked at the two and stared.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" Lavina tilted her head to the side a little with a curious look.

Natsuki looked at her with a dead-panned face then looked at Hideo who had the same expression. "What the heck is going on between you and Hideo?" Lavina looked surprised at the question and looked at the ground.

"Lavina and I are going out." Hideo said with a calm face and serious tone.

"EHHH!?" Everyone screamed loudly. Lavina looked at him with a 'Seriously?' face and was blushing like a tomato.

"Are you serious?! I thought you hated each other!" Yasushi spoke up first with a surprised face.

"Yes." Hideo grinned like an idiot then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lavina's whole face was red and started to try and say something which failed. Hanging her head in defeat she nodded to clarify Hideo's statement.

"Kiss!" Mizuko suddenly yelled out holding her hands together like a fan-girl. Natsuki swears she saw stars in her eyes. _'Creepy.' _Was all she could think.

"Hell no you pervert!" Lavina yelled at her with a red face again. Without knowing Hideo quickly placed his lips on hers which made everyone blushed. When he was done she placed her hands on his cheeks and started pulling them apart. "YOU HAVE NO SHAME DO YOU?!"

"STAWWWP!" He yelled out trying to get away. When she finally let go she sat on her knees toward the other direction. "Why can't I? You are my girlfriend!"

Lavina turned around with a blush. "It's the principal Hideo! You just don't kiss me when someone says to!"

"Okay." He looked down with a sad face. "Can I get one more?" He asked with a serious face.

"No."

"WHY NOT LAVINA?! I WANT TO DAMNIT!" He got up quickly outraged at the idea he couldn't kiss his girlfriend.

"I SAID SO!" She followed what he did and started yelling in his face about something like 'WE'RE GOING SLOW'.

After school they all headed home together. Hideo quickly grabbed for Lavina's hand which made people around them whisper. Girls and boys were disappointed the two were going out. Both were receiving dirty looks from the population.

Jun and Tsubaki quickly headed home together. Mizuko said she was helping her grandpa with the shop today. Hideo told Lavina he wanted to take her somewhere. Soon Yasushi and Natsuki were heading home. Yasushi was being quite on the way home while Natsuki was talking her head off.

"Natsuki can I tell you something?" Yasushi stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Yasushi-kun?" Natsuki turned around with a curious look.

"I wanted to thank you. For everything. If I hadn't been saved that day I'd still be lonely. There isn't much I can do for you but I'm glad I have you guys." He smiled warmly at her which made her blush.

"You don't have to praise me that much Yasushi-kun." Natsuki looked at him with those big orange eyes.

"I really like you Natsuki." His cheeks turned a light pink while he looked at her seriously. Natsuki's eyes widened at the sudden confession. After a few seconds her cheeks turned a dark crimson.

She looked at the ground fiddling around with her bag. "U-Um. Thank you Yasushi-kun! I'm glad someone likes me that way. W-Why don't we go eat some cake? You know this weekend!" She looked at him with a flushed face again holding her hand to her chest nervously.

"Sure." His cheeks weren't pink anymore when he walked past he took her hands in his. "I'll walk you home." He turned around and smiled again.

**Three months later**

"Off to the mansion!" Natsuki yelled at everyone who was following her. She was currently holding Yasushi's hand. The two started dating about three months ago. Over the last seven months Tsubaki stepped up to becoming the cloud guardian too.

Suddenly she heard a loud thump to see Gokudera on the ground holding his head almost ripping out his hair. He then jumped up yelled. "WHY IS MY DAUGHTER HOLDING TURF-HEAD'S SON?!" Lavina quickly yanked her hand away blushing.

Everyone's sweat dropped and his conclusion. People started staring at the group. Natsuki ran over there holding her hands up trying to calm him down. "Uncle people are staring they'll answer at the mansion."

When they arrived they all unpacked went to their rooms before they moved and headed to dinner. When Lavina and Hideo were in Gokudera and Ryohei's sight they both smashed their hands on the table.

"WHY WERE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS?!" They both yelled in unison causing Lavina to blush and look at the floor. Hideo just looked at them with a poker face.

Mizuko then stepped up holding her hands together with a grin. "They're dating! Totally all lovey dovey too!"

"WE'RE NOT MIZUKO!" Lavina was blushing even harder especially after seeing her dad on the floor with a depressed. Yamamoto looked at the two and started to calm them down.

"Have I mention Natsuki and Yasushi too?" Natsuki and Yasushi stiffened when Tsuna started to get depressed too.

"L-Lets eat shall we?" Tsuna stuttered trying not to look depressed all through dinner. Haru just starting to ask Natsuki, Yasushi, Hideo, and Lavina about it.

When Mizuko brought up the topic of Lavina and Mizuko kissing all things went to hell. Lavina stared at Mizuko with a murderous intent. While Hideo sat there with pink on his cheeks. Gokudera brought out his dynamites while Ryohei just stared with a murderous intent. The two started yelling at each other and took Hideo and Yamamoto to hold them both back.

* * *

HAHA I couldn't stop myself. Sorry not sorry. Anyway I've been thinking of making a sequel or possible TsunaxHaru story. Review your opinion please. Thanks for reading~!


	18. Smiles

Natsuki was bubbling with excitement. At any time her mother was having a baby boy! She gets to spoil him like a prince! She kept finding herself worrying if everything would be alright about the birth though. Will he die? Will Haru die? Is he going to be born with a disease? Would he grow up to be a killer? She suddenly stopped and hit her head. _'I'm thinking like a mother!' _was running through her head.

She waited a moment before walking again. Natsuki felt something was going happen today and big. Reborn had a creepy smile on his face when he said it. Which added to her suspicions.

What she hadn't expected surprised her the most. She walked in to see Bianchi hugging a black haired male which looked awfully familiar. It couldn't be who she thought it was. Suddenly it hit her when those dark green eyes looked at her. Her mouth made a mini-o than she screamed.

"Antonio-nii!" She ran up to Antonio who was being hugged by his mother still. "Why didn't you come home?! We were all worried!" Antonio simply looked down and chuckled like his father. He had the same jet black hair that stuck up like his father. The only reason people could tell them apart was his dark green eyes like his father. He always wore a black suit with a green undershirt with no hat. He was twenty-six and known as a world class hitman like Reborn. He hardly came home much to Bianchi's dislike.

"Sorry being a hitman like Dad takes a lot you know?"

"My child have you been eating regularly?" Bianchi let him go and held on to his shoulders.

"Yes yes Mom. I've been just fine. I came back since Haru was giving birth soon." He took his mother's hands off his shoulders and held them smiling. "How have you two been?" Bianchi then suddenly told everything that happened the past year. Antonio looked upset when he heard about Natsuki being kidnapped and the rest were almost killed. I mean the man did look at Natsuki like a little sister.

` Suddenly the doors to the room busted open revealing Reborn who was panting. "Haru's giving birth soon." After Natsuki heard that she started running to the hospital wing. When she turned back she saw the rest following her looking at her. Smiling she turned straight ahead running even faster now. Turning a hard right at the next hallway she saw everyone already there.

"Mom okay?!" Natsuki yelled when she saw Nana and Iemitsu there at the door. She then heard someone screaming colorful language which made her stiffen up.

"She's fine. It's not easy you know?" Nana walked up and held her granddaughters hand. "She'll be just fine. After a bit you'll have a little brother." Nana smiled which made Natsuki feel relieved.

Lavina and Hideo were standing against a wall together holding each other's hands tightly. Mizuko and Yamamoto weren't smiling and laughing like idiots anymore. Ryohei stood as he watched Kyoko and Hana holding onto each other. Bianchi, Antonio, and Reborn were standing near the back together with Reborn hiding his eyes with his fedora. Tsubaki and Jun were standing next to each other. Chrome held onto Mukuro who was looking sad. Iemitsu then walked over to Nana and Natsuki holding hands over their shoulders.

No one spoke it was deadly silent. If someone made a sound the others would tense. All they heard were Haru's colorful language and Tsuna's reassuring words. After what seemed like hours they finally heard a tiny cry. Natsuki wasn't sure who was crying after wards but she felt something warm dripping down her face. Nana turned around and wiped her tears.

A few minutes after the cry Tsuna came out with a smile. "He's a healthy boy. His name is Kou. Want to come in Natsuki?" He turned around with a smile looking at Natsuki. She quickly ran into the room seeing Haru with a little bundle of blue blanket. Her face was deathly pale and she looked like she'd fall over from exhaustion any moment. Natsuki ran over to her mother with a big smile. Holding out her hand something small grabbed onto it. It was little Kou's hand and he was smiling with big brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Kou I'm Natsuki your big sister. I promise I'll protect you." Haru handed over the little baby to Natsuki who held him. After that Haru fell asleep finally. Tsuna walked over to her and kissed her forehead then looked at Natsuki.

"I hope he doesn't have gravity defying hair like mine." He spoke with a little chuckle and smile.

"That'll be his charm point if he does! Then a woman like mom can fall for him!" Natsuki handed Kou to Tsuna which fell asleep by that point. "Let's have a big party later to celebrate! Plus Antonio-nii is finally home too!"

Tsuna looked at his daughter with a big smile. "Yeah let's do that."

**Later that night**

Natsuki, Yasushi, Mizuko, Lavina, Hideo, Jun, Tsubaki, Antonio, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn were currently setting up the almost done decorations. After everyone met little Kou they started setting up decorations in the ballroom. Tsuna invited Varia, Dino, and Shimon to the party. Haru was set on coming down even if she was tired.

Natsuki was grinning the entire time. It turned into a frown when she heard screaming and yelling. When she saw the loud-as-ever Varia bust through the door she turned around. "Ushishishi. We're not late are we?" Bel grinned that stupid as ever smile and looked at everyone.

"Were almost done Kyoko, Hana, and Sis are cooking." Gokudera turned to them with a frown. "Will you guys quite down a little?" Gokudera sighed loudly and turned around to finish his decorations.

"Yo Squalo!" Yamamoto and Mizuko said in unison at the long-haired commander. Squalo then looked pissed at Mizuko.

"MIZUKO I HEARD YOU GOT FUCKING BEAT BY A PUSHOVER. I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Squalo yelled at her loudly causing her to grin like an idiot.

"More like they got scared at Reborn and left!" She started laughing like an idiot. "Besides I got in a lot of training after that anyway. I'll show you sometime."

"YOU BETTER TRASH!" He yelled back at her. The Varia took a seat at the tables and Lussuria rushed up to Natsuki.

"Natsuki I heard you almost died!" Lussuria started to looked at Natsuki.

"It's fine left a little scar from being stabbed though. That bastard was a waste of time." Natsuki grinned at Lussuria when he noticed Natsuki's hands.

"You still wear those gloves we bought?" She looked at her hands and smiled.

"Yeah. I wear them all the time."

"Ahh.~ Orange likes the gift we got." Fran suddenly popped up behind Lussuria with that emotionless face.

"Of course I do frog-head!" She yelled back at him a little annoyed at the comment.

"Ushishishi. Froggy you should leave the Princess alone. She'll get mad." Bel commented and put his feet on the table.

"Manners. Get your feet off the table would ya'?" Natsuki looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Prince doesn't want to." Bel just laid back on the chair laughing.

"Fallen-prince-senpai orange will get mad." Natsuki laughed at the name. She always loved what Fran had called Bel since day one.

"Bastard…" Bel threw knives at the two but Natsuki just caught them ripped the wires off then use the knives to hold up the banner.

"Now I'm done. Thanks Fallen-prince-senpai." Before Bel could do anything else the doors opened showing Kyoko, Hana and Bianchi with carts holding food. The Shimon followed behind quietly.

A few minutes into the party Tsuna and Haru came in. Haru was holding Kou and smiling in the wheel chair Tsuna made her sit in. "So that's the trash that was born!" Squalo yelled while being hit with a wine glass. Courtesy of Xanxus who looked annoyed at the long-haired commander. "YOU SHITTY-BOSS!"

"Shut up trash."

Natsuki and Fran started to annoy fallen-prince-senpai which caused Reborn to come up behind her with a Leon hammer and hit the girl who face-planted. "Uncle why'd you do that?!" Reborn just walked away from her with a smile.

Yasushi walked over to her girlfriend and helped her up. "Are you okay Natsuki?" He asked as she stood up rubbing her face.

"Thank you Yasushi-kun!" She smiled like an idiot with a red face. "Wait… WHY DID YOU HIT ME BUT NOT THE FALLEN PRINCE?" Natsuki yelled still rubbing her face.

Mizuko laughed at her with an idiot smile. "Maa maa." She said in-between laughs.

During the party there was yelling, screaming, and laughing. Most of the yelling was done by Varia, Gokudera, Lavina, Ryohei, Hideo and sometimes Natsuki. The two rain guardians mostly just calmed everyone down and grinned like idiots. Kou cried once from the loudness which made Haru snap and yelled some colorful language.

**Next day**

Natsuki and everyone were currently in her room talking. "Yesterday was fun wasn't it?" They all shook their heads in response and smiled. "We have a long way till we succeed still.. Let's do our best okay?"

"I'LL GET EVEN STRONGER!" Hideo yelled and punched the air.

"Idiot." Lavina muttered but her boyfriend seemed to not hear it.

Everyone started to laugh and smile.

_ I'm glad I have you guys._

Natsuki smiled then looked at everyone.

* * *

Thank you for reading.~ I hated the idea of Reborn and Bianchi not having a child so I gave them one. I thought the idea over of Natsuki, Fran and Bel all had a good relationship of friends. Fran and her always annoy him to the point he wants to kill them.

Anyway thanks for reading~!

**_P.S I'm making a TsunaxHaru story next._**


End file.
